


A Little Bit of Pixie Dust

by ladylillianrose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Costume Party, F/M, Gen, Gift Fic, Halloween, possibly inspired by implications in once upon a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween party at St. Barts.  Mary assists Molly in selecting a costume.  And we all know that Mary never has any tricks up her sleeve ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorbidbyDefault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidbyDefault/gifts).



> An ever so slightly belated birthday present for the wonderful Megan! Happy birthday m'dear! And for those of you who watch Once Upon a Time, you may spot an ever so slight reference.

“I don't honestly have any plans.” Molly said shrugging off her coat and taking a seat next to her friend at the bar.

“Come on Molly Halloween is in just a few days!” Mary Morstan said, signaling the bartender for another round.

“I normally just stay in watch a scary movie and hand out candy to the few trick-or-treaters that stop by,” she said taking a sip of her drink.

“Please it'll be fun! John and I will be there, and it's St. Barts you know plenty of people there!” Mary begged her friend.

Molly sighed, she had been looking forward to having a quiet holiday in, but she knew if she didn't agree she'd never hear the end of it!

“Fine I'll come.”

“Yes! Now what are you going to come as?” Mary leaned forward eagerly.

She shrugged, “I don't know, I'll pull something together I suppose.”

Mary rolled her eyes, “No you won't, we're going to go costume shopping for you tomorrow!”

“Okay, but I'm not going to get one of those stupid skanky costumes that don't make any sense. Who thinks corn on the cob is something that needs to be sexy?”

Mary nearly choked on her drink laughing, “Oh God! No I promise we'll find something tasteful and perfectly you.”

Molly lifted her glass in a mock toast, “I may regret saying this, but I place myself in your capable hands.”

_Halloween Night, St. Bart's Staff Party  
_

Molly took a deep breath in and walked into the crowded hall of St. Barts. She glanced around but couldn't see Mary anywhere.

She felt a hand at her elbow, “Molly I'm so glad you made it!” John said grabbing her into a hug.

“Hello John, or should I say Han Solo,” she said gesturing to his costume.

John rolled his eyes, “It was Mary's idea.”

Molly laughed, “She helped me with mine too,” she said spinning to show off her wings.

“Well come on in Tink, I think I saw someone else here from Neverland,” he took her hand pulling her further into the fray.

“Molly, John! Over here,” Mary shouted and waving them over.

Molly made her way over to her friend, weaving through the crowd carefully to avoid hitting people with her wings.

Mary hugged her friend and shouted, “I'm so glad you're here!”

Molly rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm. “I see you went the nontraditional route,” she said gesturing at Mary's Endor Leia costume.

Mary waved her hand dismissively, “Why go for the usual ones, cliché is boring. But look at you Ms. Pixie Dust, this was perfect for you!”

“Well I certainly hope so because it's a little bit chilly!”

Mary winked at her, “Don't worry sweetheart it'll be worth it.”

Before Molly could ask her what she meant by that they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Ah John, I see Mary browbeat you into a couples costume.”

Molly turned, her eyes widening as she saw what Sherlock was dressed as.

She elbowed Mary in the ribs and glared at her, she knew this would happen.

“Nice of you to join us Sherlock,” John said ignoring his comment.

“Well don't you two make quite the pair,” Mary said slyly gesturing between Molly and Sherlock.

Molly flushed and busied herself making sure her wings were okay.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at Mary, knowing full well that she was responsible for this.

“Come on Mary let's dance,” John said grabbing Mary's hand and quickly leading her away before she could cause any more trouble.

Molly glanced up at Sherlock as their friends left them. He did look quite dashing in his costume, though she swore she'd kill Mary when she got her hands on her.

Sherlock cleared his throat, “May I have this dance, Lady Belle?” he asked holding out his arm.

Molly blushed and smiled threading her arm through his, “You may, Captain Hook.”

They danced together for a few songs before Molly felt the subject should be broached.

“Mary helped me pick out my costume,” she confessed.

Sherlock smiled, “I had suspected as much. She was particularly inquisitive about whether I was coming and what I was going as. I expect she thought herself quite clever.”

Molly laughed, “That's Mary for you. At least she has John to keep her out of too much trouble.”

“Well I must remember to thank her.”

Molly looked at him puzzled, “For what?”

He ran his fingers along the side of her costume, making her shiver in delight. “For assisting you in finding such a fetching costume.”

“Sherlock,” Molly gasped leaning into him.

“Molly. Look at me,” he said cupping her face.

She gasped as she looked into his eyes and saw the desire she knew she felt, reflected in his.

He leaned in captured her lips in a searing kiss. Molly gripped the lapels of his jacket to keep from toppling over in shock. Sherlock was kissing her! She eagerly returned the kiss.

They broke apart, breathing heavily, their eyes slightly glazed.

“I must confess though I thought Tinkerbelle was in love with Peter Pan,” Sherlock said confusedly.

“I always fancied Captain Hook myself,” Molly confessed grinning.

“Besides you forget that Hook kidnapped her to find out Peter's location.”

“That sounds like an excellent plan.” He quickly headed towards the exit, hand in hand with a giggling Molly.

Mary smirked as she saw the couple leaving the party.

“What are you up to now?” John asked warily.

“Nothing now. Just enjoying the results of my plan,” she said pecking him on the lips.

“Though you may need to stay at my place tonight, I imagine your flat is going to be otherwise occupied.”

 


End file.
